Changing Tides
by Archangel2011
Summary: I used to be one of them. I walked the line of normality like one of them, talked like them, dressed like they do, thought like them and never questioned a single thing of our world. Now I know better.
Why is the world so full of self-entitled idiots who think they are so individual? When really they are no more than sheep, very dumb sheep influenced in what they think, what they do, what they wear, what they read and watch. They're so obsessed with their heroes that they can do no wrong. The world is one big fat Sheppard herding sheep with their burning commentary bullshit of gossip, news, laws, real estate, social media and their never-ending fashion trends. Why do they follow this bullshit? Why? Because they want to be numb and escape from reality, subconsciously they ignore the signs; ignore the truth because they're cowards.

But I'm no better; I used to be one of them. I walked the line of normality like one of them, talked like them, dressed like they do, thought like them and never questioned a single thing of our world.

Now I know better.

When I first met Elliot Alderson or rather—when Elliot Alderson met me. It was at Allsafe, a cyber security company that I was going to intern at. The CEO of Allsafe, Gideon and his assistant Angela were surprised when they first met me.

"It says here on your resume that you have heterochromia." Gideon said, marvelled at the mismatched eyes.

"I've been told that my eyes can be quite….unsettling to some people. But I have given a doctor's certificate to verify my eyes do not give me any impairment of doing my job here at Allsafe." I said, the mantra going through my head to not throttle Angela for looking so disgusted at the sight of my eyes.

Gideon however looked uncomfortable, probably due to the startling realisation of my eye condition. Seriously? You are meant to be an employer and read the whole resume before you meet the employee. It's like taking your children to an R rated movie and then complain that it is inappropriate and disgusting for kids. Who could be so stupid?

"Well…" Gideon began, glancing at Angela before continuing. "We'll give you a tour around Allsafe before we go through any questions you might have of Allsafe."

Gideon gave me—quite literally over to Angela to do the tour of the floor, his brow was sweating and he kept glancing at Angela and the door. He's not really comfortable around me, my mismatched eyes must have scared him but not even he can argue my skills. Also while Angela is attractive, he has never strayed to Angela in a way that was sexual and this was basically a nerd-jerking centre. Men would be all over her like moth to a flame here and Gideon isn't wearing a ring so it can't be a wife though that doesn't stop some people. Maybe he's a homosexual?

Anyway as we were going around the floor, Angela was talking about the security systems they implemented with their clients when Angela caught sight of an unknown man on one of the corner cubicles and made a beeline for him and completely forgot I was there.

Not that I wasn't used to it.

"Why weren't you there last night? You said you were going to try to come Elliot." Angela said exasperatedly.

Elliot shrugged and merely said. "Sorry." He then turned his attention to me eyes widening at me but then he just turned back to Angela. Well, that was new.

"Who's she?" Elliot asked. Angela flinched in realisation that she just ignored me. If they are so ignorant of the people around them, how the hell do they even notice hacks?

"Umm, she's one of the new interns here at Allsafe. Uh, actually I didn't catch your name." She asked. I breathed in as I resisted the burning urge to roll my eyes at her.

"Summer. Summer Thorne." I replied.

"Well, this is Elliot Alderson and he's one of the security engineers here at Allsafe. You're going to be working closely with him, Summer," Angela glanced at Elliot and nudged her head towards me. Elliot held his hand up and I just stared at his hand, arching my brow. Elliot got the hint and dropped his hand.

"Inherited or acquired?" He asked, he was talking about my eyes.

Heterochromia is a difference in coloration, usually of the iris but also of hair or skin and is the result of the relative excess or lack ofmelanin. It may be inherited, or caused by genetic disease or acquired through injury.

"Acquired. Its Fuchs' Heterochromic Iriddocyclitis, though there is no known cause, it only affects my left eye. Hence why my left eye has a red hue but my other eye blue." Elliot nodded in understanding, as another techie appeared out of nowhere came around to wrap his arms around Angela. So Angela has a boyfriend?

"Hey Elliot! Didn't see you at the party last night, Angela was wondering where you were. I said to her-Holy shit!" The black haired man looked at me disturbed, as if he had seen the devil. Now this was a response I was used to.

"Dude, it's like your eyes are like the Jedi and Sith lightsabers from Star Wars!" Angela smacked his arm scolding before introducing me to her boyfriend 'Ollie'. He was chirpy and bubbly and I didn't like him. He felt so fake and clingy that to me, his shiftiness, stature and the movement of his eyes said that he wasn't exactly loyal if you know what I mean. He had wandering eyes and I really pitied Angela. Just a little bit.

Ollie smiled and babbled on about Star Wars and then asked if I wanted to hang out with him and Angela sometime. I narrowed my eyes, desperate to change the subject.

"Angela, are we almost finished with this tour? I have a lot of questions to ask about the security system techniques you use." Angela nodded and Ollie left for his own cubicle. Thank god. Before we left, I turned to Elliot and waved before walking away with Angela.

I didn't know then but Elliot had found his new target, but he wasn't happy with the results he got.


End file.
